


More Than One

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [19]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi, Multiple Partners, Mythology - Freeform, Polyamory, Polygamy, Revelations, myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Janeway joins in on a discussion about polyamory and polygamy





	More Than One

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019. Day 19 - Trope Prompt - Mythology

“I still don’t understand how someone could truely love multiple people at once.” Said Harry.

USS Voyager had recently encountered an alien species that practised widespread, sanctioned polyamory and polygamy. The crew had been intrigued by the alien’s romantic practises. Some were curious, others wary. Although laws on Earth had changed in the mid-24th century, many still regarded the concept of having both a wife and a husband as strange. 

_Don’t be so naive Harry._ Janeway thought. She sat slightly away from the table where Harry, Tom and B’Elanna sat, keeping separate from her crew but still listening to their conversation.

“Surely it must be a myth that you can. It just seems so strange, so weird,” Harry continued. 

“Come on Harry, haven’t you dated multiple people at once? It’s kinda like that.” Tom said.

“I suppose so, but ....” Said Harry.

“Mr Kim, I’m disappointed that you aren’t being more open minded.” Said Janeway interrupting the conversation. 

On this matter she felt she could not keep quiet. Harry, mortified, turned to face the Captain who was sitting one table away.

“I’m sorry Captain.” Harry’s voice was ever so slightly shaky. 

“You should enlighten yourself Mr Kim. It _ is _ possible to love more than one person at once and share a life together.” Janeway’s voice had an air of confidence to it, indicating she was being sincere. 

“I was in a relationship with two people once.” Janeway continued. “Equally, fully and evenly in love. It _ is _ definitely possible Mr Kim.” 

The Captain’s revelation came as a surprise to Harry, Tom and B’Elanna. The crew mates tried to mask their surprise, suddenly self conscious. They were silent.

Janeway rose from her chair, her coffee mug in her right hand. She stood in front of the table, looking down at her crew, meeting Harry’s eyes.

“We, Starfleet, must be accepting of others. We must be non-judgemental. Please ensure you apply this to everything you do.” Janeway instructed. 

The Captain tried hard to contain a small smile at her revelation. She regained her composure then walked towards the mess hall doors.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another hard prompt, but the idea finally came to me on my way home from work. 
> 
> I see Janeway as bisexual and polyamorous and I want to explore this. I’ve touched on this in my stories ‘Fruition’, ‘Reminiscences’ and ‘Soulmates.’


End file.
